Are you really my friend?
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: Toothless heard Astrid say to Hiccup about his final exam. Now he feels betrayed. Will Hiccup convince Toothless he really is his best friend?


"Hiccup what are you going to do?" Astrid asked but Hiccup didn't answer.

"Hiccup your final exam is tomorrow. You know your gonna have to kill a..." she stopped and whispered "kill a dragon". She hoped Toothless didn't hear but he did.

"Ugh don't remind me." Hiccup responded grudgingly.

"What! "kill a dragon?" Hiccup was going to kill a dragon? He wouldn't! He doesn't kill dragons! Does he? No. He didn't kill me. He's my best friend. Then why does Astrid say he has to kill a dragon? I thought he doesn't want to anymore. He didn't kill me. He always spends time with me and he always says how he does better in Dragon Training." Toothless realized something. "Hiccup says he has done better in Dragon Training because he learned things from me. Things no other Viking knows about dragons. That's why he does better. He's just using me and when he wins Dragon Training tomorrow he'll just be like those other Vikings and forget about me. He'll probably kill me the next time he see's me after he becomes a Viking." Toothless snarled to himself "I should have known. He was no friend of mine. He was just the same as the others."

Toothless's thought were suddenly interrupted when an instinct pulled at him. "Oh no." he thought "Not her." He wanted to turn back but his instincts took over and he flew till he was with a flock of other dragons carrying their offering.

"Toothless what's happening?" Hiccup asked. Booth Hiccup and Astrid looked at the other dragons.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know. Toothless you gotta get us out of here bud." Hiccup patted Toothless's head but Toothless shook his hand way.

"Don't talk to me." Toothless snarled leaving Hiccup a questionable look on his face.

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill." Hiccup explained noticing the dragons all carry their prey.

"Ugh what does that make us?" Astrid asked.

Toothless thought about bringing them to "her" but he felt he just wouldn't. After all he never serves that thing and it's not like they deserve to die. No he won't.

Toothless then flew with the other dragons until they went inside a giant volcano. There inside were other dragons dumping food down a hole.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this.'' Hiccup stated.

"Is that what you also hope to learn from me?'' Toothless thought to himself.

The Night fury then hid behind a rock watching as the dragons fed "her".

"Well it's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole." Hiccup said happily.

"Their not eating any of it." Astrid thought out loud.

Suddenly a Gronkle came and dropped a small fish. It scratched itself on the ear before it was to leave. It was suddenly trapped in a giant mouth owned by a giant dragon causing all the other dragons to cower away from it.

"What is that?" Astrid asked.

The dragon sniffed and gurgled. She smelled the Vikings.

"Alright buddy we gotta get out of here." Hiccup stated.

"I agree."

"Now!" Toothless leapt from the hiding spot and flew fast. The dragon chomped but missed. All the dragons flew in a circle and the dragon only got a Zippleback ,but Toothless managed to escape with Hiccup and Astrid.

"Did you see that thing?" Astrid asked catching her breath.

"Yeah what was it?" Hiccup wondered.

"Hiccup I think it was their queen." Astrid stated.

"No it doesn't make sense." Hiccup muttered.

"No it totally makes sense it's like a giant beehive their the workers and that's their queen." Astrid explained and hopped off Toothless. "Let's find your dad."

Hiccup went off Toothless and caught up with Astrid. Toothless didn't listen to their conversation. He was too busy thinking.

"Hm so all this time Hiccup was being a friend he was just using me and I trusted him. I never should have." Toothless took a drink of water. He then herd a light punch and saw Hiccup clutching his arm.

"That's for kidnapping me." Astrid stated.

Hiccup turned to Toothless who just shrugged.

Astrid then pulled Hiccup to her and kissed his cheek.

"That's for everything else." Astrid then quickly left the cove.

Hiccup stood their dazed at what just happened. He then smiled to himself and Toothless smirked.

"Ugh what are you looking at?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless just moved away from him.

"Toothless is something wrong?" Hiccup stepped closer to Toothless who just growled.

"Don't go near me." Toothless snarled.

"Toothless what's wrong?" Hiccup asked in concern.

"Oh nothing I just realized that someone whom I thought was my best friend turns out to just use me. That's all."

"Look Toothless I've got a lot on my mind right now ok. I've got my final exam tomorrow which means I'm going to have to kill a dragon..." Hiccup stopped and faced Toothless. "Toothless you think I was using you to get better in Dragon Training?"

Toothless rolled his eyes and nodded "duh."

"Toothless I did not use you. I just used what I learned. You're my best friend. I would never use you." Hiccup approached closer but Toothless snarled and turned his head.

"Toothless please look at me." Toothless sighed but faced Hiccup. Hiccup looked at Toothless in the eye. "Yes I did learn things from you and use them in Training, but I never wanted to win so I can kill a dragon. I just thought I might as well try to do better. "

Toothless snorted.

"Toothless did I ever want to kill a dragon at all? Besides when I shot you down?"

Toothless thought "He never did."

"I use to want to kill dragons because I was taught it was the only answer to solve these raids ,but now I know there is another way and I'm gonna show it to the villagers tomorrow at my final exam. I'll try to show them and I won't let them hurt you."

Toothless looked at Hiccup and felt guilty for what he thought of him.

Hiccup smiled he reached out a hand and the dragon pushed his nose into Hiccup's palm. Hiccup grinned and stroked the side of Toothless's face. "We'll get through this

together bud."

Toothless purred and nodded. "Together."


End file.
